In most skiing, both alpine and cross-country, the skier should be able to quickly and easily detach and reattach his hands to the ski poles. Poles must be able to be removed prior to riding a ski lift, when a ski pole's basket is caught behind the skier, when stopping and/or during a severe fall. Conventional ski pole grips and straps generally do not address these concerns.
Conventional ski poles typically include a hand grip with loop-type straps attached thereabove through which the skier can insert his hand so that the strap effectively wraps around the wrist while grasping the hand grip. Other alpine grips include grips without loops. Rather, a molded rubber or plastic platform with short extensions allow for the hand to grip the pole without the traditional loop around the wrist. This strapless grip is reported to be safer than grips incorporating a loop strap, however, strapless grips predispose the thumb for injury during a fall when the pole does not come off the hand.
Still yet another type is a system that joins a glove and pole into a single functional unit. Although these systems are novel in their approach, they suffer from inadequate release mechanisms and/or poorly functioning strap systems.
For example, the system disclosed by Bagneres et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,629 could easily develop irritations along the fifth metacarpal, as well as preventing or losing poling forces during ulnar flexion (a common action during the follow through of most poling actions). It is also unclear as to how the tongue and fixation means described therein can prevent premature release during a downward shock, while still allowing release in an upward and/or outwardly directed shock or movement.
Another example of prior art that falls short of the currently proposed system is that of Street, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,154. The ski pole and glove disclosed in the Street patent does not provide a release mechanism to provide for accidental release. Additionally, the wrist strap taught by Street does not prevent bunching of the glove on the skier's palmar surface.
Other deficiencies of conventional ski pole grips with a loop strap includes discomfort and injury which can occur during prolonged and extensive use. Further, conventional straps can frequently migrate around the wrist, and up the skier's hand which restricts the range of motion of the skier's thumb. Moreover, conventional ski pole straps can create pressure points on the hand and wrist which fatigues and creates discomfort to the skier's hand. Frequently, conventional pole straps need to be repositioned around the wrist which can interrupt the skier's technique and for ski racers decrease skiing velocity.